vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner Series
Background The Prisoner Series was first uploaded by Shuujin-P with Len narrating his life in his point of view (however the first "original" version was sung by Rin; later it was removed from Shuujin-P's mylist of VOCALOID song, however is still available to see in his channel), and later Paperplane was uploaded to tell Rin's side of the story. It tells about the world, and war at that time. Characters such as Rin's father is shown in this series. Prisoner / Paperplane became relatively popular and the background of Prisoner (note: different with the novel) is more explained in detail (such as Rin's father being a soldier to one of the sides of the world war). For "Prisoner / Paperplane" read more on it's page (which covers Prisoner / Paperplane, and it's novel adaptation more) here. Overall, there are no VOCALOID characters in this series; and they're all Shuujin-P's OCs. Although they may look alike, the main characters of each chapter is NOT Len. They share similar features and is voiced by said VOCALOID, however they are not the same person. Songs Additional information The Kingdoms Empire of Crypt The empire of Crypt (帝国クリプト) is habitated mostly by the (ロイド) Loid race. It's also known as "Cryptonia" (クリプトニア). The Empire of Crypt is one of the three kingdoms which participated in the first World War along with the other two Kingdoms. Most of the main characters are from the Empire of CRYPT (e.g. Rix Milan, Kaimu, etc) Federated States of Stein The Federated States of Stein (スタイン連邦) lies on the west of; where mountains rage. Like the Empire of CRYPT; it's one of the three kingdoms which participated in the first World War along with the other two kingdoms. Kingdom of Cake The Kingdom of Cake (ケーク王国) is the kingdom which triggered the first World War. The Kingdom of Cake started the first World War against the Empire of Crypt and the Federated States of STEIN. "Currently" the three kingdoms are at war with each other, and it can be viewed that the Kingdom of Cake is the antagonist' kingdom / the villain of the Prisoner Series. Judging from the uniform, Rin's father from Paperplane have a similar outfit to the soldiers from Kingdom of Cake. This might be where Prisoner / Paperplane takes place. Catayume "Catayume" (Catastrophe no Yume / Dream's Catastrophe) is a fully voiced visual novel (introduced in the official site as a "PC Game"). The music, scenario, and original story was written by Shuujin-P and developed by the circle "Shuujin Family". Catayume's story occurres after the song "Tomorrow", with the main character being Rax Milan; along with his brother (Rix), sister (Angeluka), and her childhood friend (Ril). It's voiced by several notable utaites such as 96Neko, Kogeinu, ShounenT and several more. It's mainly illustrated by Nazyo (character illustration). The game Catayume was available for purchase from Toranoana, however there is none currently in stock to date. However, the soundtrack of the game is still available for purchase in JOYSOUND. Those who have bought the game could also download patches to the game; the most recent patch being early February 2012; and can be found on the official site. Story Introduction The story takes place during / after "Tomorrow" and centers on Rix Milan. It centers the Loid clan of the Empire of Crypt after the horrible war between the three kingdoms triggered by the Kingdom of Cake. Rafatel, the leader / "hero" of the war whose troop bring glory to the war in the side of Crypt (more can be read in the song; Chapter 1: Heroes), has two rather ambitious sons; Rax Milan and Rix Milan whom tried to be just like their father; a hero, a warrior, a knight, someone they rather look up upon to very much. They were still very young (Rax Milan; 16 years old, Rix Milan; 13 years old). A chance of a bad end for the two brothers and their childhood friend Ril; may happen and to not be able to see "tomorrow" is a possibility. Having to live in a castle for nobles; there may be things they've yet to discover about the world. Game information and System requirements *Type: PC Game *Genre: Sound novel (fully voiced) *Price: 2,000 yen *Additional notes: **Contains violence **Please install the patch before playing the game **Read the "readme" file inside. *Specs: **OS: Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Mac OS **CPU: Pentium 4 **Memory: 512 MB+ Characters *Rix Milan (CV: ) *Rax Milan (CV: ) *Angeluka (CV: ) *Ril (CV: ) *Rafatel Milan (CV: Bafuri) *Ruulia Milan (CV: ) *Anzaa Falna (CV: ) *Rubat Rans (CV: ; utaite, not VOCALOID) *Arus Was (CV: RME Production, IOSYS) *Gal Cilwad (CV: Inochi) *Rauel Uzael (CV: ) *Marette Tores (CV: Tetsu x Neko) *Pakat Parudent (CV: ) Other media appearances Games This series was also adapted as a game Catayume by Shuujin-P. The characters however does not involve the VOCALOIDs; (e.g. Rix Milan is voiced by the utaite ). External links *Shujin - "Prisoner Series" official site Category:Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka